The binding of acetylcholine to synaptic vesicles from Torpedo electroplax will be studied in its amount, affinity and pharmacology, in order to see whether there is an acetylcholine storage protein and acetylcholine pumps. The acetylcholine receptor from houseflies and cockroaches will be purified by affinity chromatography, and its properties explored. Isozymes of housefly acetylcholinesterase will be studied, especially in relation to organophosphate resistance. Stopped-flow techniques for the evaluation of the kinetics of phosphorylation of the enzyme will be developed, and applied to novel cyclic phosphates. Intensity fluctuation spectroscopy will be applied to study the effects of DDT and its analogs on membrane fluidity.